


Return The Favour

by theprincessed



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Banter, Coda, Episode Related, Family Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, POV Aaron Dingle, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theprincessed/pseuds/theprincessed
Summary: Robert’s reaction to coming home and finding Aaron and the wedding favours as a coda to last night’s episode.(Episode coda to 27th September 2018)





	Return The Favour

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Random fic alert. Not much else to say, except I fancied doing a fic with Aaron's POV for a change.
> 
> Hope you enjoy x

Aaron hears the doorknob turn to the front door of their flat and immediately kicks back into action. Once Paddy and his mum had left, he'd admittedly got a bit lazy with sorting out the wedding favours because he was alone at the kitchen table and it got repetitive with filling what felt like endless tiny bags and then tying them with equally tiny ribbons, but he tries to look busy now, in case his mum has come back for some reason.

"Well, well, well," says a smug voice. "Never thought I'd see the day - Aaron Dingle, fighting with party decorations,"

Aaron slumps into his chair and flicks the latest troublesome ribbon off his finger, looking over at Robert as he pauses his amble towards Aaron to lean on the back of their sofa, arms folded. "For the wedding you won't have if ya don't shut up,"

"Hey, no - " He lifts his palms, placating, " - Wasn't havin' a go. The opposite, really."

That stops Aaron short and he picks up an unused roll of satin ribbon, moving it idly between his hands. He watches Robert lick his lips slowly at the same time that his gaze softens, dopey, and Aaron makes a face, quizzical.

"Is this doin' it for you?"

Robert's eyes slide between the favours and him and Aaron suddenly feels warmer as his husband (to-be, sort of) sweeps his body from head to toe without even touching him, barely moving at all.

Eventually, he sighs and stands up properly again. "Just nice seeing you happy, that's all. After everything."

Aaron nods with a small smile, desire tempering briefly down into a type of giddiness he's not used to and doesn't really show often or to many people. "I am." He throws the ribbon roll back onto the debris littering the table with a thud. "I'm sick of doing this though. You could at least stop standing there like an idiot and help. It's your wedding too!"

Robert grins and moves forward to put one hand on the table and the other on the back of Aaron's chair, his face so close he can smell his fresh aftershave. "It is," he says, low and seductive, "which means I can say we should sack it all off this afternoon because I'm home."

"Oh yeah? And do what?"

Instead of answering, Aaron lets him explain with a kiss. It's an awkward angle and because he hasn't seen him for a few hours, he's not ready to let Robert go just yet, so he pushes his chair away to turn into Robert's body as hands reach up to cup his jaw, stroking because Aaron senses his beard is still such a thing for Robert. After a while, he has to break for air and switches to Robert's neck, shoving his nose in because he really does smell so good it's arousing. He feels Robert stretch as they clutch at each other and he's about to suggest they move to somewhere more comfortable when he hears a pleased murmur come from Robert's throat. It doesn't make him as weak-kneed as Aaron, but the sound vibrates against his lips all the same, so he kisses his neck again.

"Hmm, that's great,"

Aaron can't help his smile and he flexes his fingers on top of Robert's chest. "Yeah?"

"No, I mean - these!" he chuckles and Aaron lifts his head to see him gesture at the tiny favours and the sweets spilling across the table. Of course he means the wedding prep. "Maybe we'll make this wedding a classy affair, after all."

"We already had the affair," Aaron grumbles to be difficult. It never seems to work on Robert when they both know his tone holds no heat and he flinches when Robert's fingers rise from his hips to his flank to tickle him. "Oi! No - cut it out!"

"Not until you take an interest!" Robert taunts, merciless.

Aaron lets him go and stumbles backwards to dodge the next attack. "What have I been doing whilst you've been swanning about today?"

"Sitting here, looking beautiful whilst Chas runs around like a headless chicken?"

He decides not to tell Robert right now about what Paddy told him as it would only change the mood from this light fun to concern, so he rolls his eyes. "Don't call me that."

"What, beautiful?" Robert smirks, pulling Aaron close by the front of his black jumper. "But you are. Beautiful, incredible, and _all mine_." They share a more chaste kiss, the atmosphere turning quiet because Aaron's still thinking about his mum and Paddy and Robert sees his chance to start them swaying on the spot. "Hey, you okay?" He snaps out of it as Robert's doing that gentle thing with his voice and face and Aaron's two seconds from probably getting teary-eyed. He musters up a nod, feeling better when Robert's smile lights up his expression. "Good, and you're gonna have to get used to this level of soppy. I think Liv is gonna surprise ya with her speech."

"Why d'ya say that? I thought she hadn't even started it,"

"I saw - " Robert blinks at him then suddenly shakes his head. "Actually, never mind. We're a bit busy right now, eh?"

He looks so smug and secretive, but it makes Aaron's blood run hot. Always has, despairingly probably always will, so he takes the out offered to him and grabs Robert's hand, laughing inwardly when he thinks they're going upstairs to fall onto the sofa instead. Blanketed by Robert's frame following him down, Aaron squeezes the back of his neck.

"Sunshine's taking a nap, Liv's out and me mum and Paddy left me to finish that lot,"

Robert raises his eyebrows. "So you fancy finishing something else?"

Aaron groans in disgust at the terrible flirting and leans up to stop him from talking anymore. Caught out, Robert's laugh is pressed against his mouth before he gets with the programme and kisses Aaron back harder as he tries to lock their free hands together, pushing him into the sofa. Aaron squeezes in approval and drops his palm from Robert's nape to his arse. He bucks his hips down in reaction and Aaron gasps a breath between their caressing tongues because he can clearly feel the shape of him, desperate already.

"Really? You're so - we're really gonna do this - " Aaron breathes, hiding by kissing Robert on the cheek.

"You put us here," he snorts, grabbing him by his sides now to get more purchase and leverage, thrusting slow but firm.

Robert's not being fair. "I'm not - _oh_ \- at least I'm not turned on by wedding favours,"

"It's not - it's the bloke making them," he chuckles, moving off Aaron to sit up properly. "Come on, up," Aaron can feel himself so gone because he goes with no complaint and ends up straddling Robert's thighs, his fingers scrabbling at the opening to his jeans, so his own starts to undo Robert's belt in a hurry, scowling as it's much more difficult to get to his skin with that and his tucked in shirt in the way. "Can't wait to marry you, again," he adds softly, sliding his hand past the waistband of Aaron's underwear.

Even though he knew it was going to happen, Aaron still lunges forward to return to kissing and wriggle his hand between their bodies, his own hips rolling against his wrist as he gets to touch Robert's skin. It never gets old or less passionate.

"Think we'll do this?"

"Have sex whenever we want to? Absolutely," Robert answers and Aaron realises too late that he wondered that accidentally out loud. 

He presses his forehead to Aaron's and their eyes move from each other's faces to their laps several times, not sure what to focus on most, but the connection increases the intimacy anyway, a shudder rippling down Aaron's spine as Robert twists his grip until he feels like he's shimmering, stars eventually exploding beneath his eyelids as Robert seems like he's everywhere all at once. Aaron clenches his fist then slackens, losing coordination like he lost the will with the ribbon earlier.

He watches Robert toss his head back, exposing his golden throat and he groans in relief, despite making a mess of himself and Aaron's fingers. Afterwards, they stay silent and still except for their erratic shared breathing and his hand is cramping, but he's not ready to move to clean up yet. He shivers with an aftershock when Robert trails sucking, lazy kisses along his jaw to his earlobe and up the side of his face, ending at his temple that's partly covered by his wilted, curling hair.

"Now that is what I call a right quickie," he quips, breaking the spell.

Aaron staggers to his feet to pluck a few tissues from the box on the coffee table and hands some to Robert too when he looks at him with pleading eyes. He thinks he should probably get back to the packing the favours and roping Robert in to help him get it done faster, but he has other ideas, dragging Aaron back onto the sofa. Rather than his sensitive lap just barely covered by his underwear, he manhandles Aaron into his side, his head on his chest and a kiss dropped to his forehead as he runs a gentle hand through Aaron's hair.

"Don't get used to that," he warns, trying to keep in his sigh because Robert smells like sex now and his post-coital touching feels so good too.

"You gonna deny me until the wedding night? How traditional of ya," he teases, leaving his hair to stroke over Aaron's shoulder and beneath a corner of his jumper, apparently not having had his fill of bare flesh.

"Not a bad idea," he replies, just to feel him tense. "No, we live with a baby and a teenager. Our - y'know - at home hasn't been the same since,"

"You're such a liar," Robert laughs. "I know how to be quiet. Do you?" He's got his hands around Aaron's middle too quick for him to predict and he yanks him over his lap, switching between tickling him and trying to pull down his open jeans and tidied underwear. "Liar, liar, pants on fire! Are they? Lemme check!"

"What are you, 5?" Aaron chokes through his own laughter and squirming.

The door opens and they freeze, looking up with wide eyes as Liv appears, her bag slung over her shoulder and a notebook in the crook of her arm. She instantly looks appalled.

"It's not what it looks like?" Robert tries because Aaron has got zero words in his brain and his mouth won't function.

"Ugh, get a room," she says in tired disgust, heading for the spiral staircase.

"Already did, this one. You're the one who interrupted,"

"Gross."

Robert's smug attitude and Liv's casual disapproval wakes Aaron up and he sits back on his haunches, despite the fact that Robert's jeans are still undone. Aaron smacks him in the shoulder for his cheek and feels his face grow red. She's told them that many a time, but usually it's over silly snogging and cuddling. His expression must show his embarrassment because Robert quickly rights his clothes and lifts Aaron's hand to kiss his upturned palm in thanks. Whether he knew that was the one used on him, Aaron can't tell, and they're both distracted when a whimper and rustling comes through the baby monitor on the mantlepiece.

"Looks like his Lordship is awake from his nap." Robert presses a button on the monitor and speaks into it, looking at the screen as Seb rolls around in his cot. "Hey cheeky, we heard ya. Daddy'll be up in a sec."

Aaron jerks his thumb at the chaos behind them. "I should crack on with those,"

"And now we can have a little helper," Robert smiles, foot on the stairs. "Make that two. Liv!" he shouts, mischief in his voice. "Get down here! You're on ribbon duty for these wedding favours 'cause you've got smaller hands than us!"

Aaron walks past him to the table. "I'll do the blue ones and Liv can have red. You can put in the sweets, sweeth tooth."

His back is turned, so he jumps when he feels Robert's chest collide with him and his arms snake around his waist. He's lucky Seb is only babbling and not wailing in demand.

"Keep talking dirty like that and you might get lucky tonight as well," he purrs into Aaron's ear.

He scoffs. "I _knew_ you were turned on by this,"

"Marrying the beautiful, incredible, love of my life who changed everything for me?" Aaron bites his lip when Robert aggressively nuzzles his nose into his neck and his arms tighten in a hug. "Sure, I am." He lets Aaron go and takes the stairs a little dangerously for his liking, shouting again, but ruining it by sounding so bloody happy. "Liv? Come on! We can do this before Chas kills us all!"

Alone downstairs just like before Robert came home, Aaron finds himself smiling. Things aren't perfect, but this feels good. This wedding is going to be good. For everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, lovelies x
> 
> I'm on tumblr at [theprincessed](http://www.theprincessed.tumblr.com). Come chat to me. :)


End file.
